Stuck With Each Other
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Raven is dating Robin. That is until a certain thief comes out of nowhere and sweeps her off her feet. And pins her to a wall . Raven forgets soething she was taught long ago about herself, and finds herself bound... forever... RedxRae
1. Between a wall and a hard place

_So here's a new one, it's not Christmas related, and it's been sitting on my laptop for a while._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, BB and Raven would be dating and the show would still be running. Nuff said really._

_Here goes…_

_(A/N = all Titans are 18)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Between a wall and a hard place…**

Raven sighed and pulled out her communicator. "All clear down my end," she reported. "No sign of him."

"_**Alright, we're regrouping at the Tower, see if we can't tag him on the computer,"**_ came Robin's annoyed voice through the com.

"See you in ten," Raven replied, shutting the communicator and clipping it back on her belt.

She wandered back down the enclosed alleyway, not bothering to rush back to an irritated-as-hell Boy Wonder. She didn't see the point in his frustration; frustration clouded the mind and kept you from reaching your goal. And at the moment, Robin's goal was to finally catch Red-X once and for all.

Raven snorted to herself. "That'll be the day," she muttered. "The day Red-X goes down will be the day I marry Cinderblock."

"Luckily for you Sunshine, I have no intention of getting caught."

Raven whirled round to see the thief leaning casually on the brick wall behind her, one foot braced against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest nonchalantly. Her eyes flickered to white and darkness surrounded her hands as she glared at him.

"What do you want, X?" she hissed. He scoffed and unfolded his arms.

"I'm not here to fight baby doll, if that's what you mean."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, agitated, but allowed her eyes to bleed back to violet, and the darkness to be sucked back into her body. Red-X pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of steps towards her slowly; not making any sudden movements that could set her off.

"What's the matter with you Sunshine?" he asked, and Raven could feel the smirk he wore behind that mask.

"Apart from the fact that I'm standing but two metres from the biggest ass on the planet, nothing much," she retorted, turning her back to him and continuing down the alley to the main street.

"You're just going to walk away from me?" he asked, surprised that although she'd made a show of powering down, she hadn't attacked him anyway.

"I'm not stupid enough to attempt fighting you on my own," she said. _Although,_ she thought, _if I let my Demon side take over, I'd beat you with a hand tied behind my back and my eyes shut._

Raven stopped walking when he didn't make a witty remark. He didn't say anything, actually, so she turned back round to face him.

Only, he wasn't there.

She wondered if he'd teleported back to wherever the hell he'd come from, but she had to check, as her human eyes couldn't make much out in the eerie darkness of the alley.

"X?" She sighed when she got no reply, and turned back to leave the enclosed space. She nearly shrieked in surprise when he appeared in front of her, so much so that she didn't react when he grabbed her wrists, spun her round, and pushed her so she was backed up against the wall, her arms held above her head by him, his body pressing against her.

Raven swallowed, and although she was uncomfortable with physical contact normally, she found that having his muscular body pressed up against her own shocked her into silence. She could feel his excitement and lust, but found she couldn't move.

"You called?" he said, smirking down at her, being around a foot taller than her.

Raven's breathing became erratic and she felt her heart speed up as he lowered his face to hers. He switched his grip on her wrists, keeping her arms above her with just one hand, while freeing his other. He pulled his mask up to his nose with his free hand, and pressed his lips to hers. Raven exhaled sharply, but this only allowed the thief access to her mouth, his tongue running along her own, sparking it to life. As her mind melted and Lust did cartwheels in her head, she kissed back, and X felt it safe enough for him to release her wrists and take hold of her hips, smoothing his hands down her curves. Raven brought her hands down behind his neck, and gasped as X's hands slid down her hips and behind her, sinking his fingers into her bottom. She felt her fangs grow in as her Demon relished being worshipped like this, and felt her claws come in too.

She moaned in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss, making it hot and urgent, his hands gripping her tightly, pressing his hips into hers. Raven felt heat churning in her stomach as she felt his hardness dig into her.

As soon as it had started, it ended, as X pulled away from her, leaving her to slump forward weakly, and pulled his mask back down.

"Went a bit far there Sunshine," he chuckled. "How bout I help you stand a bit better against that wall?" Raven frowned, confused, as she looked up at him. Next think she knew, there was a splat and she found herself trapped by one of his Xs. She glared at him as she strained against the sticky X that had her stuck to the wall.

"Bastard," she hissed, before he claimed her mouth with his own once more. When he pulled away, Raven instinctively moved forward, wanting the contact back, but instead he pressed an X to her mouth, refraining her from talking.

"Love you too Sunshine," he replied, and Raven could feel amusement rolling off him in waves as she glared at him.

"How about we call Boy Blunder?" he asked smoothly. "Or is it Boy Wonder now that you're dating him?" Raven treated him to her patented death glare, but was even more pissed off when he took no notice.

_How in the name of Azar does he know that??_

His hands reached her belt and pulled the communicator off it, then pressed the button that called Robin's com and allowed video feed.

"Hey, Bird Brain," he greeted, "How're you today?"

_**X!**_ Robin yelled through the link, _**where's Raven?!**_

X smirked at the half-demon stuck to the wall and replied, "Oh, hangin around." He turned the communicator to show Robin the trapped Raven. "I'm sure lil Miss Sunshine'll be happy to see you when you come get her."

Raven frowned. Was that _resentment_ she felt coming from the thief? She watched as he shut the communicator and clipped it back in its place on her belt. He raised a gloved hand to her face, placing it on her cheek, then placed a kiss on her chakra gem.

"See you later Sunshine." And with a press of the teleport button on his utility belt, he was gone.

* * *

After what felt like half an hour, the other Titans appeared. Robin ran upto her and used the sharp edge of a birdarang to cut through the X that held her to the wall. Once free, Raven tore the sticker off her mouth (Ow!!) and glared at it, setting her jaw, her lips pursed.

"Friend Raven, are you of the O and K?" Starfire asked, pulling Raven into a bone crushing hug of affection.

"If you let me breathe again I will be…" Raven gasped as Starfire's hug pushed the air from her lungs. Starfire gently released her, placing her back on the ground.

Another set of arms wrapped round her, but these ones were most welcome.

"Rae…" he whispered in her ear, and Raven turned in his grasp to face the masked eyes of Robin, who then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What'd he do to you?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you?" Raven shook her head.

"He kissed me."

The reaction from everyone was instantaneous.

Starfire's eyes glowed a furious green, Cyborg armed his sonic cannon, Beast Boy was caught between growling and laughing, and Robin's arms around her tightened protectively.

Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter; he wanted to get to you through me, get you pissed off and riled up," she said to Robin. "Don't let him win."

Robin exhaled sharply, then nuzzled her neck. "Fine," he growled, his lips brushing the skin of her throat. He then turned to the others.

"Right you lot, let's get back to the Tower."

* * *

_There you have it, chappie numero uno. My first story with Red in. I may not like the RoBxRae pairing, but I made myself write one so I could get the Robin/Red X jealousy in there. _

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


	2. Stolen Innocence?

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stolen Innocence??**

Raven huffed as she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still pissed off at the fact that the other Titans had had to come and cut her down from that wall. Not to mention the fact the Beast Boy had taken pictures of her predicament before they did so.

She slipped into her room, turning and locking the door manually with the keypad set in the wall inside her room. She turned back to face her room, and frowned.

_I swear that window wasn't open…_

With a wave of her hand, and help from her powers, she shut the window and locked it from the other side of the room. She sat on her bed for a moment as memories from earlier engulfed her mind, and her lips tingled.

"I'm going to kill him next time I see him," she muttered, falling back on her bed in annoyance, her long wet hair spread around her.

"Aww, don't take it like that Raven."

The taunting voice made her shoot up to sitting, and her eyes widened. X was sitting on her desk chair, a book in his hands. Not only that, but he'd actually said her name. Raven, beyond angry, jumped to her feet, and felt her fangs and claws come back in, and knew her hair was probably going to turn silver if her angry Demon side felt like it. A quick glance to her side showed that yes, her Demon felt like it, and her long hair had gone from lavender to silver.

X was confused as to her change of appearance, but thought the change of hair colour made her look like some kind of ethereal being. Well, that's what his subconscious thought anyway.

"Get out," Raven spat through gritted teeth, clenching her hand into fists, then straightening them out again as her claws cut into her palms. X put the book down on the desk and stood, stepping closer to the half-demon, who, at that moment in time, was more Demon than human.

Raven felt herself shiver as he came into close quarters with her, his scent engulfing her sensitive demon senses. She hummed and started breathing through her mouth.

Which was worse.

Now she could taste his scent, his emotions. X took hold of her face with his hands and kissed her. Liquid heat ran through her veins, and her Demon trilled at it, pulling at X's hands, pulling his gloves off while keeping their lips attached. Next, she grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, followed by his mask. When she ripped the rest of it off his face, he pulled away.

Raven lost herself in those eyes which sparkled gold, and his handsomely chiselled features, silvery black hair just above his shoulders. X looked back at her, deciding that she wasn't herself, thinking about leaving her. But that idea was quickly abandoned when Raven, still controlled by her Demon, smirked and reached down his pants to his semi hardened member, which at her touch, became solid instantly.

X gasped at her touch, wondering where the hell her boldness had come from, unaware that she was pushing him back gently, until his legs buckled as something hit the back of his knees.

The bed.

Her small hand slipped out of his pants as she straddled him and got to work on his belt, tugging it off, his boots and pants following soon after. Having had enough of her taking charge, X rolled them over so that Raven was beneath him. With a cheeky smirk, he pulled her towel off, leaving her in all her naked glory. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. Her ample breasts were the first to receive his attention as he took one in his hand and the nipple of the other in his mouth.

Raven mewled and squirmed, arching up off the bed, pushing her breasts up in offering. X switched his mouth to the other breast, and let his free hand wander down in-between her legs. Raven's claws dug into his shoulders as he pressed a finger up and into her, moving it around a little before adding another and pushing them in and out of her wet centre. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned as a wave of pleasure shot through her as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Ah… X!" she squealed, as stars flashed before her eyes and the waves of pleasure crashed over her. He smirked at her reaction to her orgasm, removing his fingers from her and pulling his boxers off, throwing them to the floor. He lay over Raven's sticky and panting body and pressed his lips to her throat, tangling his fingers into her silvery hair, tugging it.

Raven looked down between them to see the hardness that she felt on her stomach, and visibly gulped, her eyes widening. He was about eight and a half inches, with plenty of girth as well. Her head dropped back into the pillows, not looking forward to it being inside of her.

Her sudden nervousness made him pause. She couldn't be a virgin still, could she? Surely she'd slept with Boy Blunder… But the worry in her violet eyes told him otherwise. X smirked to himself at the thought of beating Bird Boy to it, sliding his arms under her and lining the tip of his member to her dripping and aching entrance.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear before he thrust up into her quickly, ripping through her innocence and stretching her. A strong sharp pain shot up Raven's spine, making her arch in agony, her mouth open in a silent scream, a few tears escaping her wide eyes. Her sharp claws pierced the flesh of his back as she clutched hold of him. X felt guilty for hurting her this way, and thought he could feel screams of pain in the back of his mind, but quickly shook it off. He pressed his lips to her cheeks, kissing away the tears. In a quiet corner of Raven's mind, one which was not over taken with the pain, she felt intense pleasure from somewhere, but she ignored it, trying to settle the pain.

"I'm so sorry…" he repeated, trying to ignore the thrills running down his spine at her tightness around him. After a few minutes, he felt her push up against him, causing him to moan and her to hiss.

"…move… please…" she whispered, and he complied, slowly pulling out halfway before pushing back in. He ignored his urge to take her hard, keeping the pace slow. That was until she moaned, her pain having left her.

"Faster…" she said, thrusting up to meet him as he thrust down. X rolled his eyes back, and slid his hands down to grip her hips as he moved faster and harder within her. Raven trilled in being jolted on the bed, his thick hardness sliding in and out of her, his scent filling her senses, the noise of flesh smacking on flesh, the sweat, the heat, his body over hers.

Suddenly, X took hold of her thighs, pushing them up to her chest, her knees bent. The new angle didn't take long to drive Raven over the edge, and she lost it, calling out his alias before sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Moments later, with three more hard thrusts, X moaned her name as he came deep inside her, her walls wrapping round his member and squeezing tightly.

They both stayed still for a moment, lost in their orgasms and floating on a high, before X nearly collapsed on her. He managed to prop himself up on his hands and hovered above her. He bent down and kissed her, his lips soft on hers. Raven brought her hands to his shoulders, running over them. X hissed and pulled back as she accidentally touched the bite she'd given him. Raven frowned at it and gasped as she realised her huge mistake.

She pushed him off and out of her, groaning as he left her empty. She backed up against the headboard, feeling her Demon taking a backseat. X, frowning, sat up and watched her, her long hair turning back from silver to lavender, her claws reducing. She clutched her jaw and opened her mouth, unknowingly letting X see her fangs disappearing.

Raven ran her tongue along her teeth and she gasped as she discovered an odd taste in her mouth.

"Demon's poison!" she whispered, shocked. She looked back at X, at the bite she'd given him when she orgasmed, which was now bleeding. Raven moved over to him and sat in his lap, putting her mouth to the wound and licking it, cleaning it of blood. When she pulled back, it'd healed, but left a black mark on his skin which resembled a bird. She bit her lip when she saw it.

"Do you… feel anything weird?" she asked him, locking her violet orbs onto his golden ones. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." he answered, and Raven sighed in relief. Maybe because she was a half blood it wouldn't apply to her.

"Wait." His voice startled her.

"Something in the back of my mind… when I broke you… there was pain…"

Raven covered her face in her hands.

"Oh Azar! What've we done?" she glared at the thief. "This is your fault!"

"**My** fault?!" he shouted back defensively, "It's not me who started ripping my clothes off!" he pushed an accusing finger in her face. "I don't know what the fuck we're arguing about, but I didn't start it!"

"Yes you did, you asshole!" she screeched. "Back in that alley you seduced me! Then you turned up here and got me all riled up!"

"It was you that did the taking off of the clothes, changing hair colour and acting totally out of character! What the fuck was that about?!"

Raven couldn't take it any more.

"Because you got my Demon worked up! You got me so pissed off and aroused that she took me over!"

"Your demon?" X asked, confused.

"I'm half-demon, you jerk!" she yelled, "A half-breed!"

Red-X pulled back. He hadn't known **that** about her.

"What's demon poison?" he asked, curious. Raven snapped her head up, shocked that he'd heard her mention it.

"Demon poison. When demons… mate… they produce a poison and bite their partner when they climax. When demons mate, they mate for life, and the mark that's made is what seals the pact. It creates an empathic and telepathic bond between the two, and in the cases of more powerful demons, a sharing of powers." She said quietly. "No demon is even aware of it happening until it's already too late, when they're stuck together for eternity."

X looked at the bed sheets. "Fuck."

"I didn't think it applied to me, being a demi-demon. There's no report of Halfas doing this…" she trailed off, totally disgusted with herself.

"How're you going to explain this… predicament… with Bird Brain?"

Raven brought her hands to her mouth. _Robin! How could I betray him like this?! Both as a Titan and a girlfriend??!"_

Red-X smirked as he guessed her realisation. "That's you pretty much screwed now, isn't it Sunshine?" Raven glared at him again, revealing her fangs which had grown in again. She watched as he got off the bed and dressed, before opening the window.

"Well, I'm going now that I've done what I wanted to do," he paused, letting his motives sink in. "Get to Chuckles through girlfriend… check." He made a tick shape in the air with his index finger as though on a checklist.

Raven snarled at the thief and felt her heart break as tears filled her eyes. She blinked them away, but when she looked back up again, Red-X had vanished, leaving nothing but an open window.

With her powers, she shut it, and took a tight black tank top, a pair of panties, and a pair of Robin's black boxers from her dresser. She dressed herself quickly, fighting the tears, before leaving her room, wincing at the pain between her legs, the reminder of having lost her virginity. She decided to fly instead and went down a level and along the corridor to Robin's room.

Raven knocked so lightly on the door, she thought he hadn't heard it, but as she turned to float back to her room, it opened, and Robin stood in the doorway wearing just boxers, his black hair mussed up from sleep. His unmasked bright blue eyes locked with her violet ones; inquisitive as to why she was here at this time of night.

That's when she broke down.

The tears that had threatened to fall when she was in her room came out in full force, streaming down her cheeks. Robin immediately pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, at the same time pulling her into his room, allowing the door to close behind them.

"Rae? Rae-Rae what's wrong?"

Raven couldn't answer, simply sniffed and tried to bring her emotions back in line. Robin pulled her over to the bed before sitting on it and pulling her into his lap.

"Please tell me."

Raven shook her head, "I can't… it just hurts…"

"What hurts Rae?"

Raven shut her eyes. _I can't tell you, Robin. _She thought to herself, _It'll hurt you more than it's hurting me… mentally and physically…_

"Let me help you," he whispered in her ear. "Please…"

Raven shook her head and pushed him so he was lying down, and she curled up next to him. Frowning, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

After a few minutes, silence ensued as Raven stopped crying and fell asleep against Robin's chest.

* * *

Robin woke up, feeling something stroke his chest. He opened his eyes to find Raven straddling him.

"Rae, wha-" he was cut off as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a hot, demanding kiss. He kissed back, wrestling her tongue with his own, but he pulled back as he felt her pull at the waist of his boxers.

"Raven, wait." He grabbed hold of her delicate hands in his own, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered.

"Of course I do Rae, but… you weren't ready last time."

"I'm ready now," she replied, pulling her boxers and tank top off, leaving her in just her panties. Robin's jaw dropped, before he pulled himself together and rolled them over so he was straddling her. He pulled her panties and his boxers off, leaving them both naked to each other. He looked down at Raven's body, so pale and petite, with her delicious curves. Raven looked down at him; he was smaller than X, less impressive. She pushed her lower half against Robin's, reminding him of what he was meant to be doing.

Taking the hint, he pushed two fingers inside of her, and Raven's breath caught in her throat, then the sensation faded. As he worked his fingers inside her, she realised something. She wasn't feeling the waves and building of pleasure that she usually did when they did this. Sure, they'd gone this far before, but never all the way.

She made little whispery moans and wriggled anyway, so he wouldn't notice, and when she released, she didn't feel any pleasure, but pretended like she did. She knew it was because she'd marked Red-X, that she'd never feel any pleasure from anyone else but him.

"Come on, Robin…" she whispered, pressing her wetness against his hardness.

Robin lined himself up and pushed into her in one smooth stroke, frowning mentally as he noticed that he hadn't encountered any barriers.

Raven simply lay back and let him get himself off inside her, as she could feel nothing at all from him, only the sensation of him thrusting in and out, which without the build up of pleasure, felt wrong. She moaned and sighed to help him along to his climax, which, for a virgin himself, he reached very quickly.

When he pulled out and lay next to her, nuzzling into his neck, Raven swallowed, trying not to cry.

"Raven…" he panted, "That was… great…"

Raven nodded, then pulled away from his sweaty body, getting up and gathering her clothes.

"I need to go," she said quietly. "But I'll be back in time for dinner."

She closed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Boy Wonder.

* * *

_Oh the drama! Don't ask me what I was thinking. I honestly don't know. I'd read a story called "Long Road to Ruin" (but I can't remember who it's by. Sorry!), which is an absolutely FANTASTIC story, and if you're a fan of Raven and Red X, go and read it now. It's really really really long, but it's worth it!!_

_Anyway, in this story, Raven remembers that she can't bite when she's… ahem… or else she's linked to that person forever. That little detail gave me the idea for this story. _

_I think…_

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


	3. Where Raven learns angels exist

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own Teen Titans!_

_Note: Raven's thoughts are in '…'_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Where Raven learns angels exist**

Raven walked down the street, hands in her jacket pockets, her shoulders hunched against the wind. She was out of uniform, as she often was when going out into the city in her down time.

She wore a short black netted skirt that puffed out slightly, and black, slightly worn and battered converse on her feet. It was Starfire that had bought her the skirt, insisting that she own at least one, and Raven actually liked it, seeing as she'd expected to be given something pink. She wore a black cotton jacket, which was unfastened, showing a tight grey t-shirt that Beast Boy had given her for Christmas. It read _'Never go to bed angry – stay up and_ _plot your revenge'_ in black letters. She had to admit, it was one of her favourite shirts.

The wind whipped her hair in front of her eyes, and she pulled it from her face before shoving her hand back in her pocket. Her heart was low, and guilt was eating her insides. She sensed a presence behind her, but ignored it, not wanting to speak with any Titan fans right now.

"Upset, Sunshine?"

Raven whirled round, then started as she recognised the voice.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed, noting he wasn't in uniform, but in t-shirt and jeans, with a long coat.

"I wanted to tell you that getting at Boy Blunder has totally fucked my life up."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think the same's happened to me?" she yelled. "I finally slept with him this morning, hoping that the marking hadn't worked! And guess what? It had! I didn't feel a thing! I had to pretend!"

She exhaled sharply as she realised what she'd just said, and dropped into silence, looking down at her battered converse.

"Well, that makes two of us." Red-X muttered, kicking the pavement with his trainers.

"You have a girlfriend?" Raven asked, frowning.

"Used to. I dumped her last night when what you just described happened to me."

Raven bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence ensued as the pair simply looked at each other. Until Red-X broke it.

"I felt something in the back of my mind earlier. Frustration, sadness, anger… It wasn't me; I was just pissed off at that point in time."

Raven sighed. _'I didn't think it'd be that instantaneous.' _She thought.

"What's instantaneous?" X asked.

"I never said anything."

"Yeah you did, you said you didn't think something would be instantaneous."

"I didn't say it. I thought it."

He took a step back. _Holy shit! Please, if there is any God, please let me not be able to read her mind. Tell me this isn't happening!_

'_I hate to say this, but it is.' _Raven's voice was soft and soothing in his mind, trying to calm him. "We're bound, X. I don't like it any more than you do, but we are. We can't find pleasure in anyone else but each other. We can communicate in the other's mind and know how the other feels." _'We're cursed together.'_

X put a hand to his temple and massaged it. "Don't think like that, Sunshine."

'_What, depressing? You'd better get used to it; you'll be hearing it for the next few hundred years or so.'_

"What the hell are you on about now?!" he said sharply.

"When Demons mate, it ties their lives together. As I'm a half breed, I'll only stop ageing properly when I mark my mate. I'll live for another four hundred earth years, and die when I appear to look about eighty. And because I've marked you, I've bound you to me; it will be the same for you."

X stayed quiet for a minute, eying the sorceress for a moment, before muttering, "Coffee… I need coffee…"

He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her into a small café, leading her to a secluded booth at the back. The waitress sauntered over, her eyes fixed on X.

"Can I take your order sir?" she asked, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Coffee. Strong. As black as you can make it." He nodded to Raven.

"Jasmine tea with lemon please.

The waitress left the pair, and as soon as she was gone, X put his head in his hands.

"She better bloody hurry up," he groaned. Raven sighed.

'_This is what I have to deal with for the next four hundred years? A caffeine dependent-'_

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

Raven sat straighter in her chair and bowed her head, her long hair falling round her face. "Sorry."

The waitress appeared with their drinks, and X took a large gulp of his, before putting the cup back on the table, feeling the caffeine sink in. Raven snorted at him, shaking her head as she blew her tea and took a delicate sip.

"_I'm_ sorry."

Raven looked up from her tea cup, frowning, slightly startled. "What?"

X took a deep breath in, before replying, "I said I'm sorry. For this. It's my fault; if hadn't have slept with you, we wouldn't be in this crap." Raven looked into his eyes, seeing he was being honest, matching the waves of guilt resonating from him.

"It's okay," she paused, raising an eyebrow, at herself more than him, "I think I should say that at least we're in this 'crap' together, but-"

"You'd only say that if I meant something to you," X finished. Raven bit her bottom lip.

"That's not what I was going to say," she said quietly, looking back down into her cup.

"Then what _were_ you going to say?" he questioned, but Raven simply shook her head.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks. Red-X watched Raven as she subconsciously ran her slender index finger up and down the side of her tea cup, her eyes staring into space as she was lost in thought. But Raven was brought sharply out of her thoughts as she felt a lurch of arousal in the back of her mind. She whined, feeling the need as her own, but when she glanced back at the teen opposite her, his eyes transfixed on her finger stroking the tea cup, she knew that it was his.

She exhaled heavily, feeling his lust overpower her mind, taking it over. She put the cup down, pulled out her purse and put money down on the table before hastily leaving the café, X hot on her heels.

All Raven wanted to do was put some distance between them. Because of the link they had, she could feel his emotions, but because she already had empathic powers, it was twice as strong. She wanted to put some distance between them to stop her powers picking it up.

Suddenly she was grabbed round the waist and pulled into an alleyway, pressed up against the wall. She was just about to protest when he crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue entering her mouth, fighting with her own. She was totally concentrated on the feeling of his lips, vaguely wishing that whatever noisy bird that was squawking on the rooftop above them would shut the hell up.

_I remember being here before…_

His voice crept into her mind, and she could sense the cockiness in his words. Raven moaned as his hands slid under her t-shirt and grasped her breasts, kneading them with his capable hands. Her own hands slid up _his_ shirt, her fingers running over the defined muscles carved into his chest and abs.

X groaned as Raven's small hands ran over his nipples, down his chest, down to the zipper of his trousers, where she freed his member from the confines of his jeans and boxers. His hands left her breasts, pushed her skirt up and slid over her bum, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, whining with lust as she felt his hardness pressing against her pantie-clad centre.

'_Please…'_ she moaned in his mind, her vocal chords unable to say anything. X smirked and pushed her panties aside, then rubbed himself against her wetness. Raven twined her fingers in his hair, pulling on it slightly, pushing her hips against him. X knew she was trying to get him in her, but held her back.

"Please what Raven?" he asked, latching his lips onto her neck. Raven pressed herself against him.

'_Please… please…' _Raven found she couldn't even think straight, her own lust adding to his in her mind, deeming her incapable of anything. _'Do me…'_

X smirked against her skin. She couldn't even _think_ right; her reply had been little more than breathy moans, even in his mind. Not giving her any warning, he thrust in sharply, causing Raven to gasp and drop her head to his neck. Unlike with Robin, she found, she felt _everything_ with X.

Raven didn't lift her head from his neck as he thrust into her repeatedly, her back pressed against the wall, his fingers grasping her bottom. He hit a spot deep inside her, and she whimpered, her arms clutching hold of him tighter, her hips pressing against his. X could sense her desperation, and he angled himself so he hit that spot again and again with every thrust. Raven felt deep heat flash through her body, burning her skin, a tidal wave of pleasure crashing over her. She lifted her head back against the wall, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open, breathing heavily as she moaned, "R-Ryan… Ryan… uh!"

Hearing his name escape her, hearing it said in desperation and fulfilment, made him cum, releasing inside her. Raven exhaled as she felt him do so, and she dropped her head to his neck again, pressing her lips to his skin. X shivered at her warm breath against his throat, and swallowed.

_How'd you know my name?_ He thought to her, not trusting himself to be able to speak.

'_Same way we talk in our minds. I can see everything about you… you can't see everything about me though, I have barriers in my mind.'_

X frowned and pulled out of her, making her gasp, and put her feet back on the floor. He put himself back in his jeans and fixed Raven's skirt.

"Four hundred years, huh?" he asked, putting his arm round her waist as they left the alley and walked down the main street. Raven nodded and offered him a small smile.

"Give or take a few years."

X grinned and pressed his mouth to her neck. Raven crooned and leaned against him. When he pulled away, leaving a hickey, he smirked down at her.

"Well at least I know there's a good way to spend it."

Raven whacked him in the chest, but her small smile stayed on her face. "Behave. Else you'll be celibate for the duration."

"Ah, _but_, my little Chickadee, that means the same for you." Raven frowned at him.

"Touché," she replied, leaning her head on his chest. She jumped as she felt something vibrate in her jacket pocket, looking up at X apologetically as she pulled out her communicator.

"Raven here," she answered, "go ahead."

"_**Rae! I need to speak to you!"**_ Beast Boy's face filled the small screen.

"Can't it wait?"

"_**No. It's important!"**_

Raven sighed. "Where are you?"

"_**By the fountain in the park."**_

"See you in five. Raven out." Raven sighed as she clicked it off, then put the communicator back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," she said softly. X nodded.

"See ya later." He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Raven could feel lust rise up again, whether in him or herself, she didn't know, so she put a hand on his chest and pulled away. She smiled at him before raising her arms and disappearing in her soul self.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the fountain, dipping his fingers in the water. He was so focused on staring into the water, that he didn't notice Raven arrive, and nearly leapt out of his skin when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus Rae!" he yelled, and Raven grabbed him before he fell in the fountain.

"Sorry," she replied, pulling him away from the edge. "What did you need to see me about?" she asked, sitting next to him on the marble ledge.

"I… I saw you, Rae." He said quietly, and Raven found herself unable to breathe.

"Saw me what?" she asked, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice, but she didn't succeed.

"I saw you with that guy," Beast Boy replied, his voice rising with anger. "I saw you being _shagged_ against a _wall_ by that _guy_!"

Raven swallowed. Hard.

"Gar-"

"You know how I feel about you Rae," he interrupted, running a hand through his green hair. "But when you found out, it was too late; by then you were already dating Robin. Then I find you being shagged into a wall by a guy who so obviously__**isn't** Robin! What the bloody hell, Raven?!"

"I don't-"

"Do you like playing with us, is that it?" he fumed, getting to his feet and pacing in front of her. "Do you find fun in hurting us?!"

"Gar-"

"No, Raven!" he interrupted again, "Don't 'Gar' me! You really are heartless aren't-"

"He's my MATE Gar!" Raven shouted. Beast Boy quietened instantly.

"Mate?" he repeated, tilting his head.

"Yes, Gar. Not 'friend' mate, 'partner-for-the-rest-of-your-prolonged-life' mate."

"Does Robin know?" he asked softly, sitting back down next to her. Raven sighed heavily.

"No, he doesn't," she muttered, twisting a strand of her long hair in her fingers. Beast Boy softened and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close.

"I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did, Gar. But now you understand why." Raven looked down at his green hand that rested on her hip.

"He sent me out to see if you were okay, y'know," Beast Boy said quietly. "That's how I saw."

Beast Boy was the only one that knew about how Raven would be able to mark a mate and have an extended life. He'd found out totally by accident though. He was in her room to give her back a book that he'd borrowed, 'The Jungle Book'. When he found she wasn't in her room, he'd went to put it back in it's place on the shelf, and his eye caught the title of another book, 'Habits of a Demon', which he'd taken back to his room and read.

It was only by reading the notes that Raven had written in the margins, that he realised that some parts of what the book was talking about could apply to her. He'd asked her about it, and she'd confirmed it. He understood the concept; lots of animals chose a mate and stayed with them for life.

Raven sighed, and Beast Boy squeezed her gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Go tell Rob. If he blows up about it, I'll back you up."

Raven turned and smiled at Beast Boy, pulling his face down and pressing her lips to his gently.

"You're an angel, Gar. You hear? A bloody _angel_."

Beast Boy grinned. "C'mon. Let's go home. Or should I say, let's go to war?"

Raven laughed softly, the sound tickling Beast Boy's ears. "Seeing as it's Robin,

the war one sounds more appropriate." She raised her arms and wrapped herself, and the changeling holding her, in her soul self.

* * *

_So there's chapter 3 mon amis!_

_I decided to add Beast Boy into the mix. I needed him and Raven to be quite close for the next chappie. That as well as Beast Boy would be the Titan that understands the 'mate' thing, seeing as he's a menagerie of animals part-time. _

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


	4. I'm a lover AND a fighter

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: I'm a lover **_**and**_** a fighter…**

Raven stood nervously outside Robin's room. She glanced behind her to Beast Boy, who nodded, smiling at her. Raven sent a wave of appreciation into his mind, not trusting herself to speak.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

As soon as she knocked, she turned as if to walk away, to make her escape, but Beast Boy grabbed hold of her.

"C'mon Rae. You can do this," he breathed in her ear. Raven squeezed his hand in thanks, and he let go of her, just before Robin's door slid open.

"Rae!" Robin wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Are you okay? What happened this morning? We-" he stopped as he saw Beast Boy leaning against the wall, looking sheepish.

"Thanks B. Thanks for bringing her back to me."

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'm not here to bring her back," he said, nodding in Raven's direction. "I'm here for moral support."

Robin frowned at him, then frowned at Raven, who loosened his hold on her and pulled away from him.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I can't go out with you any more." Her voice was soft, so soft that anyone heard it, but they did.

"What?!" Robin yelled, then looked at Beast Boy. "Is this your doing? You've finally persuaded her to dump me for you?!"

Beast Boy shook his head, holding his hands up in a complacent manner. "What? No! I only came here because I understand why she's ditching you! He yelled back. "She found her mate today. She found her other half, her companion for the next however many hundreds of years she has!"

Raven put her head in her hands. She didn't need this. She didn't need two testosterone filled superheroes fighting over her.

"Will you both be quiet?!" she said as loud as she could without it actually being categorised as shouting. Both boys fell silent, and she nodded. "Thank you. Now, Robin, Beast Boy's right. I found my mate, which means I'm tied to him, and both mine and his life has been extended for the next four hundred years because of my demon blood," she paused, looking at Robin's hurt filled face. "I have a bond with him that overrides the one I made with you when you started seeing Slade. We can read each other's minds, feel how each other's feeling. So right now he's sitting somewhere feeling extremely pissed off and wanting to smash heads together, because that's exactly what I want to do!"

Raven saw that Robin's eyes were on Beast Boy. "And no, it's not Gar. He practically gave me the third degree earlier, when he saw my mate and I kissing." She caught Beast Boy's gaze, begging him with her eyes not to tell Robin what he really saw them doing.

Robin's masked eyes turned to Raven. "Get out." He muttered.

"Robin?" Raven asked, hurt.

"Get out!" he yelled, "I don't wanna see you for a while." He went back into his room and, if it was possible to slam an automatic sliding door, he would've done it.

Raven stared at the closed door, mouth open. She turned to Beast Boy, and was about to say something when the alarm went off, the red lights flashing. Raven sighed and headed down to Ops, Beast Boy right behind her.

* * *

Remarkably, Robin was already there when they arrived. Raven looked at Beast Boy's shocked face, knowing he was thinking the same as her.

'_How in Azar did he do that??'_

_How did who do what?_

The reply that echoed in her mind made her jump, and Beast Boy looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

'_Nothing. Never mind.'_

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were already at the computer, looking at the large screen which showed a flashing red light.

"It's X. He's broken into a jewellery store. Let's go." With that, Robin led the Titans from the Common room. Raven frowned.

'_Ryan. What in Azar are _**you** _doing??'_

Her response was laughter, its sound filling her head. _Nothing much my Chickadee, nothing much. I'll see you in a minute._

Raven snorted at his audacity, following the others.

* * *

The Titans reached the scene and instantly went on the offensive. Starfire readied her Starbolts, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon, and Robin pulled out his Bo staff. Raven however, didn't do anything, floating behind the rest of the group.

Out of nowhere, a black blur appeared, throwing something red at Beast Boy. The changeling was immediately stuck to the ground by the sticky X, the red goo covering him and plastering him to the floor.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, twirling his staff at X, who countered with his knives, pushing the Boy Wonder back. Starfire started hurling her bolts, but X threw another sticky X at her, trapping her against a wall, much like he'd done previously to Raven. Cyborg was taken down with a circuit scrambling X, and he fell to the floor, rendered useless.

X and Robin were fighting in close quarters, having abandoned their staffs and knives. Raven watched as they went at it, dipping and dodging, punching and kicking.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, "Do something!"

Her hands were shrouded in darkness as she coated a lamppost with her powers, intending to swing it at X, but deliberately 'miss', but before she could do so, a red net was thrown in her direction, and she couldn't dodge it in time. It pinned her to the ground before an electric current ran through it. Raven screamed, the sound bloodcurdling, as pain racked her senses. The current stopped after a few seconds, but she still felt the pain running just under her skin.

X felt her pain taking over his mind and he missed what should have been a normally easy-to-block kick from Robin. It sent him careening back into a wall, slamming his head against the brick, making his vision blurry. Raven moaned as she felt it. Tears forming in her eyes, she shouted to Robin, "Stop it!"

Robin was standing over X, ready to make the final blow that would render him unconscious, but at Raven's shout, he turned around.

"Why?!" he yelled, and Raven could see he was still furious with her.

"Because…" she stopped, drawing in a breath, "because he's-"

Before she could finish, she felt arms round her waist, pulling her up, hands with familiar long fingers rested on her hips. She knew it was X.

"Tatty bye Titans!" he crowed, and pushed the teleport button on his utility belt.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, running towards them.

But they'd already gone.

* * *

The room he'd teleported to was a large, open space, the living room, kitchen and dining room altogether. Large windows covered one wall, overlooking the city, and in the distance, Titans Tower and the sea.

"Where are we?" Raven asked, putting a hand to her head. X pressed his lips to hers hard, and she realised he must've taken his mask off. She felt tears slide down her cheeks, but knew that they weren't hers. She pulled back and put a hand on his chest.

"X… Ryan… what's wrong?" she asked softly. He turned his head away from her.

"I'm so sorry Raven… I didn't mean to electrocute you… I threw the wrong thing…" he said angrily. Raven smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, moving his head so he faced her.

"Listen to me. Listen! I'm okay. I'm fine." She pressed her lips to his gently. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her cloak off.

"Stay with me," he whispered as he pressed kisses to her jaw. Raven frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… forever. Starting now. I can't be parted from you, my Sunshine. We have four hundred years! I want to be with you for all of it. I want you, Raven. I… I love you."

"You… love me?" Raven repeated slowly, unsure. X nodded.

"I do."

"I… I can't believe I'm saying it, but I… love you too, though I don't know why."

"Is it because I'm extraordinarily handsome? Intelligent? Funny?"

"It might be because you're so cocky," she countered, laughing. "And caring, and…" she paused, pressing her lower body against his, feeling him harden, "talented…"

X laughed, running a hand up her thigh. "Talented I am…" he said huskily, claiming her lips.

* * *

Beast Boy was in his room, flicking through a comic book, when a flash of familiar black magic appeared in front of him. When it faded, a piece of paper was left in its place. Reaching out, he took it and unfolded it, reading quickly.

_**Dear Gar,**_

_**I will not be coming back to the Tower, but know that I am not abandoning you; I love you very much.**_

_**I am with my mate, and I plan on staying with him, so do not search for me.**_

_**I will miss you, my dear Garfield.**_

_**Love forever, Raven.**_

He frowned. Her mate was… X?? He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

She was gone.

Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes as he clutched the paper tightly, holding it to his chest, over his heart.

"I'll miss you too, Rae…" he whispered.

* * *

_And there's the end… was it just me, or did I rush the end?? I think I just wanted to finish it cos I was starting something else. _

_Me and my bad habits…_

_I hadn't intended on writing BB a letter, but I thought it tied that bit off a bit better; that Raven wasn't letting him down totally, that she told just him the whole truth. I was going to end it after the whole 'talented' convo with Red and Raven, but then I thought "Oh my god! What about BB??!" so I wrote the letter. _

_I'm gonna go cuz I'm waffling, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


	5. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own Teen Titans!!_

* * *

**Epilogue…**

15 years later… (All Titans are now 33.)

Rachel laughed as Ryan grabbed her sides, his long fingers tickling her bare skin. She grabbed hold of his wrists, desperately trying to get him off her.

"Stop!" she screeched, "Ryan!"

Onlookers watched with amusement at the two teens play-fighting on the sand, the girl with long lavender hair and clad in a black bikini, the boy in knee length red and black swim shorts, his shoulder length silvery black locks pushed back from his face.

Ryan suddenly grabbed Rachel round the middle and put her over his shoulder, running for the sea.

"Ryan! Don't you dare! Ryan so help me-" her shouts were cut off as he ploughed into the sea, pulling her under the cold water with him. She immediately stood up and gasped, taking deep breaths in and wading back out.

"C'mon Rachel!"

The other people on the beach watched the girl as she went back over to her towel, wrapping it around her before wrapping his around her too.

"Rachel!" Ryan yelled from the sea.

She shook her head, her wet hair whipping round. "Nope. Too late. You ruined it." Ryan rushed out the water, dropping down into the sand next to her, wrapping his arms round her towel-clad form.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, "Forgive me, my Chickadee,"

Rachel pulled herself from his embrace, throwing his towel at him. "Get dressed you idiot," she muttered, drying herself off and pulling her short shorts and tank top over her bikini, rubbing her hair with her towel before putting it in their bag and slipping her sandals on. Ryan sighed and dried off, putting his t-shirt and sandals on, putting his towel in the bag and slinging it on his back, taking Rachel's hand.

They left the beach and walked through the city, meandering around, letting memories resurface. They hadn't been in Jump City since that last fight between the Titans and Red-X fifteen years ago, and had travelled the world. Rachel had even taken Ryan to Azarath with her to meet her mother.

A huge boom resonated from the end of the street, and the couple squinted to see where it came from. Rachel took a deep breath in, not knowing she was holding it until Ryan's voice whispered in her mind.

_Sunshine? It'd make me happier if you kept breathing, you know._

She released it, her hand tightening on his. "It's them, Ryan, I can feel them…" she looked up into his golden eyes. "I can't do this…"

He squeezed her hand gently and nudged her with his shoulder. "Of course you can Chickadee. You can do anything."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "You just want to stay on my good side." Ryan grinned down at her.

"You have a good side?" he mocked. Rachel snorted.

"I _am_ known to have one on occasion." His grin grew larger and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and leaned into him before pulling away and shaking her head.

"Come on you frisky ass, let's go."

The pair ran down the street, and when they hit the scene, they hid in a side street, peering round the corner to watch. Several metahumans were battling a monster made of water and fire. The monster looked like a Cerberus, but with two heads instead of three.

Green and violet balls of energy were being thrown, a sonic canon was being fired, bombs going off, a green T-Rex joining the fray. As the couple watched from their hiding place, the sources of energy and the origin of the sonic canon were stopped, the bombs stopped, leaving only the T-Rex to fight the two headed monster dog.

Rachel's heart was in her throat and she gasped as the dinosaur was grabbed on the leg by one of the heads, holding it still, as the other moved in for its throat…

Instinctively, Rachel rose up into the air, her hands glowing with power.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, summoning her powers and putting a shield in front of the prehistoric predator before the Cerberus' jaws clamped down. The monster dropped its prey, which shrank down into a human figure. Rachel glanced down at the four figures beneath her, all incapacitated at the moment, then turned her eyes to the monster, which had started to growl. The noise shook the ground, a deep rumbling like thunder. Rachel waved a hand, creating muzzles with her powers, clamping the beast's jaws shut, then tied the heads together, slamming them into each other, then slammed the animal to the ground, knocking it unconscious.

When she was sure it was staying down and out for the count, her eyes bled back to violet and the magic vanished from her hands as she floated back down to the ground, where Ryan was waiting for her.

"Jeez, they get their butt kicked royally without you," he said, pulling her close. Rachel shook her head.

"That's not them. At least… not all of them…"

They closed in on the metahumans, two of which, they both recognised. Cyborg, looking just the same as he always had, but his human face had a few more wrinkles and his machinery looked more complex. Beast Boy, however, was taller, broader, more muscular. His hair was longer, curling at the base of his neck. He'd ditched his old Doom Patrol uniform, exchanging it for black spandex with a green paw print on his left pec.

A black haired girl with orangey skin was just sitting up as they approached, rubbing the back of her head whilst shaking a red headed boy beside her, who had the same colour skin as her. Another boy, with black hair and pale skin with a tinge of orange was sitting up too, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Dudes! We got our butts kicked!" he shouted, getting to his feet and going over to the other two teens, pulling the girl up as the other boy stood up himself.

"That's cos y'all didn't listen!" Cyborg yelled. "Ya hafta stick to the plan! Don't do like your Dad used to; don't go in half-cocked!"

"Cy, save the lecture for later, look." The green skinned man pointed across the street, and Cyborg followed it, seeing a couple standing close together, watching them.

"Raven?" he asked, thinking his circuits had finally fried. The couple walked right upto them, and Cyborg found tears in his human eye at recognising the young woman. "Rae!" he yelled, stepping forward and grabbing hold of the young woman, hugging her tightly. When he put her down, he grinned at her, then realised there was a man standing behind her.

"Who's this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Ryan," she replied, her eyes fixed on the green skinned shapeshifter.

"Garfield…" she breathed, running toward him and hugging him. He responded by gripping onto her tightly.

"Rae…" he whispered in her ear as he buried his face in her shoulder, taking in her scent. How he'd missed it. Rachel put her hands around his neck, and with one hand, scratched behind a pointed ear, causing him to tilt his head and shut his eyes, a lazy expression on his face. She stopped, laughing, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I expect they don't call you Beast Boy any more," she murmured, "You're all grown up."

"They call me Changeling now," he said softly. He looked her up and down, taking in her shorts, tanktop, long hair, bright eyes, and of course, her smile. "Extended lifespan suits you."

Rachel dropped her gaze and brought her hands down to her sides, stepping away from him as Ryan came to join them.

"Gar, this is Ryan…" she said quietly. Ryan stretched his hand out for Garfield to shake, which he did.

"You're Raven's mate… you are- were Red-X?"

Ryan looked at Rachel, who shrugged, before he turned back to the shapeshifter and nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

_Here's something that I had to write… it was bugging me until I wrote it down…_

_Not sure yet if I should leave the whole story like this or write a sequel. _

_What do you think??_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


End file.
